


Fish Underwear and Band T-shirts

by RiderOfBrohon



Series: Lil Tumblr Stories [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiderOfBrohon/pseuds/RiderOfBrohon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the lovely acorn-lover on tumblr <3</p><p>Prompt: Dwori. Fire alarm went off at 3 AM and the cute from next door is only in his underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Underwear and Band T-shirts

The only thing Dwalin liked about his apartment was that it was cheap. Of course, just _how_ cheap it was was a problem in and of itself. 

The heater was always on the fritz, the shower pressure was weak at best, and the fire alarm went off at least once every month. So when he was woken up at three in the morning by an obnoxious blaring, Dwalin simply groaned and threw on what had become his official 'this-entire-building-is-shit-and-yet-again-I'm-up-at-an-ungodly-hour' shirt before heading outside to wait for the all clear. 

It was a very familiar scene. Dwalin was in his usual fire drill spot by the light post, the old man from the third floor was trying to flirt with the widow from the first floor while they stood by the fire hydrant, and the couple who Dwalin was sure were drug dealers were standing as far from the rest of them as they could without looking suspicious. (It wasn't working. They always looked suspicious.) 

There was something different about it this time around though. 

The new guy who had moved in next door, and no, Dwalin did not think he was "cute" no matter what Thorin said, was standing near Dwalin. Shivering. 

In nothing but his underwear. 

And Dwalin was not staring. 

... 

Okay. He was staring a little. But it was hard not to. For one he was in his underwear, for another he was, admittedly, rather attractive. (Not cute. Dwalin never said he was cute.) But what made it hardest for Dwalin not to stare was the fact that the boys underwear was rather tight, and covered with fish. 

By now other people were starting to notice and Ori, that was his name if Dwalin remembered correctly, was steadily turning a brighter shade of red. 

After another minute of watching him shiver in the cold, Dwalin sighed and pulled his shirt off. 

“Here.” He said, holding out to the shivering man. All he got in return was a look. “Well?” He said, shaking the shirt slightly. “Take it. Yer in naught but yer drawers and ya need it more than I do.” 

“Oh. Uhm. Thanks.” He said, taking the shirt and slipping it on over his head. 

It was much too large for him, hanging nearly down to his knees while the hem of the sleeves reached down to his elbow. 

“It’s Dwalin, right?” He said after a moment. 

Dwalin, surprised, nodded. “Uh, yeah. And yer Ori?” 

Ori nodded, grinning when they were told the building was clear and could go back inside. The two made idle chit chat as they rode the elevator up to their floor. 

“Thanks again.” Ori said when they reached his door. “For the shirt.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Dwalin said, resisting the urge to rub a hand along the back of his neck. By Mahal, Ori was, well, cute. He was extremely cute and Dwalin didn’t really know what to do about it. 

“Well, is there a way I can pay you back or something?” 

“How ‘bout dinner?” Dwalin asked, his mouth moving faster than his mind. “I mean. If ya want to.” He added quickly. 

“Oh. Uh. Yeah.” Ori said sheepishly, a light flush making it way across his face. “I can do dinner.” 

“Great! Great. Uhm.” Dwalin coughed and rubbed a hand over his head. “Are you free tomorrow? Well, tonight I guess.” 

“Mm-hmm.” Ori said with a nod. “Does seven work?” 

Dwalin nodded. “Seven works great.” 

“Alright. Seven it is.” Ori said smiling. 

Dwalin nodded again, wearing a matching grin. 

“Well, goodnight Dwalin.” Ori said, ducking his head and darting a glance up at him. 

“G’night Ori.” 

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Ori quickly rose up on his toes, pressed a kiss to Dwalin’s cheek and ducked back into his room. 

Dwalin stood for a moment, shocked at how innocently sweet the gesture was, before grinning and heading back to his room. He was very excited for seven.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it ^^
> 
> Comments and kudos are love, and my tumblr is [here](http://bolgs-blog.tumblr.com) if you wanna come yell at me <3


End file.
